fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jack's Hammer
Jack's Hammer and the Septimal Key In the original Fable, Jack used the Septimal Key to activate the focus sights. In Fable 3 it says that he used Jack's Hammer. Which is cannon? Are they both the same thing or do we chalk it up to historical inaccuracy in Industrial Albion? oops... forgot to log in. Tomaly11 14:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) anyone have a spare? Or if you could just give me yours and I could dup it and give it back if so message me on xbox live GT is Solar Dragon RC or you could just message me on here. 06:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) wasnt loged inSolar Dragon RC 06:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Anomalous, Irregular Nature of Weapon Morphosis of Jack's Hammer; Its Falsely-Esteemed Status 1stly: I tested it with independent gamertag heroes, and no matter what specific sequential order, or, in fact, no matter what one does, the weapon morph integrity of Jack's Hammer is "broken." At best, one might be able to get this girly-looking hammer to almost half as strong-looking as, say, the Trollblight. Its main component does not enlarge properly as in other weapons upon reaching Combat Chest Level 5 Melee - insane for the game's supposedly best weapon. The effects are reddened tinge, darkness-aura-infusion and enlarged hammerhead - BUT, to cotemporally (at the same time) gain all legit three morphs, in my empirical experience and according to the accounts of others, is extremely difficult or even "glitched" in some unknown way. One might say, be lucky enough to have all three augments, but only one or two of the morphological correlatives manifest - all is unpredictable. This godforsaken weapon people love so much is so supposedly devastating and titanically awesome; not discussing other aspects, well, there no arguing its aesthetic and graphical translation by the programmers is a pure failure. Game-play combatancy wise, its decent against easily slayable minions, shadows, I suppose, and, if one if is berserker-minded, easy-level Sentinels (attacking "hard" Sentinels with melee weapons I daresay, is impossible without health restoratives - at least if your Hero Level is 10, and enemies actually require intelligence - all the idiots swinging this weapon wildly against Sentinels and surviving so easily are of undoubtedly lesser "hidden Hero Level", perhaps 1 or 2 in rank); honestly, respectable against a specialized minority of rare enemies, and not much else worthwhile - what a joke on the fan base for this weapon to be supposedly the most powerful and highest in base price - I am aware modern Nihilistic perverted human apelings are more than reconciled to the intrinsic satanist, sadomasochistic nature of the weapon, but our bestialization is proof of nothing - the 30% human damage augment is shared by a dozen other weapons of competitive strength. Its only unique and admitted advantage is its damage percentage value against shadow ghouls, which no other weapon has as an augment. Heck, the equally sordid Sorrow's Fist is indistinguishable in practice. I am so sick of people asking me or reading on fan game forums desperate pleas, for this lousy, half-baked weapon in mindless conformity. Tannar's Glory, of course, being a morally upright selection, and thus modernly prejudicially disfavored, gives nearly everything Jack's Hammer does, but never do I hear about any person interested in Tannar's Glory - every single fan is obsessively seeking to trade or find Jack's Hammer. Back to hardcore factual empiricism: The actual augments however DO seem to integrate into the weapon once completed, even if it looks like a wimpy joke or is scrambled as a whole. That is reliably substantiated at least... How not related is this problem? Its "base price" is totally chaotic. One Hero has J.'s Hammer unlevelled, and its "base price" is higher than the other Hero's fully maximally enhanced version, by several thousand dollars. There is no objective standards for the weapon in coherently using it, alone or through notoriously augment-shredding LIVE trading. Something just went wrong into realizing the concept of Jack's Hammer. (I finally did figure out a morally-normative way to complete the civilian atrocity augmentations so prominent in the game, but its my secret.) I see nothing but Fable III players using Jack's Hammer and Skorm's Justice (also bugged and popularly overvalued) independent of context and as stupidly as possible in web capture-videos. What a commentary on things. Modern people are just trashy, simple as that... Tannar's Glory and tons of others, reign over this infantile excuse of a weapon. I say this as a person who has approximately 700, 000 (seven hundred thousand) kills in Fable III. The Sanctuary stats say I have played for 4 days (by the hours). No co-op welfarism-weakend combat, period, no co-op period except limited minute-based interaction to access Relic Weapons between myself and no actual other person, never engaging in combat when quickly exchanging items. Jack's Hammer's empty appeal is a false communal delusion, emblematic of Lionhead's incoherent professionalism and ethos reflected in Fable 3, and the hammer's flithy reptilian nihilistic ugliness modern people love so much, this testifies to what a vast necropolis modernity has become of soul-bereft anthropoids. I take down Sentinels, 5 or so simultaneously (and yes in Shifting Sands and The Veiled Path, they do appear regularly in those numbers and indeed higher), with the morally normative Aurora's Shield, or, Desert Fury, or Holy Vengeance (the secret jewel of weapons in F3) more efficiently than with this cooky thing. The two lowest-ranked, lowest-base-priced weapons in the game "officially" but we all know by now Lionhead's agenda and tricks. Jack's Hammer summarizes and incarnates and encapsulates next to everything wrong with Fable III.